


Migraine

by hiimCynth (HiImCynth)



Series: And They Were Roommates [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, This is purely platonic theyre not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth
Summary: Artemis has a migraine. Zoro helps her out.
Relationships: Artemis & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Original Female Character(s)
Series: And They Were Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788178
Kudos: 3





	Migraine

"I wanna die."

"What is it this time? Your back? Your stomach?" Zoro asked from his spot on the chair across the room.

"My head. Feels like someone's banging it with a hammer every time I move," Artemis answered, faceplanting onto the couch. She turned her head to look at Zoro, then squinted and turned her head back into the couch.

"Lights too much?"

"Yeah. Think I'm gonna head to bed early, try and sleep it off."

"You want me to come with you?"

Artemis turns, noticing Zoro turned off the lights and smiled at him. "Would you?"

"Sure. You want me to carry you too?"

"I love you."

Zoro shook his head at her a little. "Dork," he muttered under his breath.

"You love me anyway," Artemis responded, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That I do," Zoro replied, picking her up and holding her by her thighs. Artemis buried her face in his neck as he brought her upstairs.

"Blinds closed?" Zoro asked, arriving in her room.

The blond nodded her head shallowly. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"No problem," Zoro whispered back, moving around the room and closing her blinds until the room was as dark as it could get. He set Artemis down on the ground. "Your bed's a mess, I'll make it for you."

"You don't have to do that, babe," Artemis said, laying down.

"I want to." Zoro made the bed around her, laying the blanket over her nicely.

"You're too nice to me," Artemis responded as Zoro crawled into the bed.

"Only when you're hurt." Zoro laid a kiss on the younger girl's head and wrapped her in his arms.

"Zo, that's practically all the time," Artemis responded, burying her face in his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Love you, Zo."

"I love you too, Artemis."

"Good night."

"Sleep well."


End file.
